Nina Price (Earth-616)
Tussle Queen | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly , , | Relatives = Claudia Russell (ancestor, deceased); Grigory Russoff (ancestor, deceased); Louisa Russell (ancestor, deceased); Gregory Russoff (grandfather, deceased); Laura Russell (grandmother, deceased); Lissa Russell Price (mother); Mr. Price (first name unknown, father); Jack Russell (uncle); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 119 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (as vampire; blue as human)Category:Blue Eyes; Solid WhiteCategory:White Eyes (full vampire form) | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (white as wolf)Category:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = When in full vampire form, Nina's eyes turn from blue to solid white with no visible irises. In her lupine form, Nina's hair is replaced with white fur. Fangs and pointed ears. She often displays facial marking over her eyes. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Media Heiress; Movie location scout; soldier | Education = Various boarding schools | Origin = Through her family bloodline, Nina Price inherited the curse of lycanthropy. Later bitten by a vampire, she developed powers and characteristics common to both creatures. | PlaceOfBirth = Hollywood, California | Creators = Jeff Parker; Federica Manfredi | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 10 | HistoryText = Origins Through her mother's bloodline, Nina became part of a long family curse. This curse had originated with Nina's 18th century ancestor Grigori, who had been tainted by the Darkhold, a grimoire of black magic, and was subsequently bitten by a werewolf who served Dracula. Because of this, all the descendants of Grigori were cursed to become a werewolf upon their 18th birthday. Nina's mother Lissa Russell was a victim of the curse until an altercation with a sorcerer named Glitternight altered her standing and she was freed from being a werewolf. Lissa then married a wealthy business tycoon named Mr. Price and gave birth to Nina. Although her mother was able to alter the curse's path against her, the curse continued its course to Nina. At some point Nina was attacked by a vampire who attempted to change her into one of the undead. This attack altered the curse for Nina somewhat and caused her to become both werewolf and vampire in one. By day Nina Price seemed to be a normal human, but once the sun goes down she became a vampire. Due to the werewolf's bite, Nina became a white wolf during the full moon, and she used her father's money and status to reserve a zoo or park, in which she would cage herself until the full moon was over and she was no longer an animal (so she would not hurt innocents). However, Nina had no problem using her supernatural abilities to harm criminals, as she found them acceptable targets for her vampiric thirsts, feeding on rapists and thieves once the sun went down. Howling Commandos Falling into a trap set by S.H.I.E.L.D. during an adventure with her uncle Jack , Nina soon after became a reluctant member of Nick Fury's Howling Commandos. Working at a secret military installation called Area 13, Nina was placed as part of a supernatural team working for the government set to handle situations that dealt with more of the macabre side of life, the team being called the Paranormal Containment Unit. During her time there she was partnered with another werewolf named Warwolf and fellow vampire Lilith, the daughter of Dracula. | Powers = Nina is a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf, and possesses a combination of all vampire and werewolf powers and the abilities both after sunset. Her vampire powers make her superhumanly strong and fast, and unable to cast a reflection (which makes it impossible for people to take her picture at night although S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites were able to). She can hypnotize people with her stare, an ability she often uses to immobilize her prey. Like a normal vampire, she must feed on human blood, but she focuses her hunger on criminals. Due to her hybrid nature, sunlight is not lethal to Nina. She is also not affected by wooden stakes to her heart. She heals amazingly fast from the most serious injuries. She is also imbued with the power of lycanthropy, and when the moon is full, she becomes an Arctic timber wolf. Unlike her uncle Jack, she doesn't have a humanoid wolf form. In this state, Nina has superhuman senses of hearing and smell, and deadly fangs and claws. She is overwhelmed by the wolf's feral instincts, and often shuts herself away from others to prevent herself from killing innocent people. | Abilities = A child of wealth and privilege, Nina received the best education possible. She is exceptionally intelligent and is also fluent in several languages, including Italian and French. | Strength = Superhuman: As a supernatural creature, Nina Price possesses enhanced strength, allowing her to lift/press more than 800 pounds with ease. The total limit of their strength levels is unknown, but they appear to be greater than those of any vampire or werewolf since it has the powers of both. | Weaknesses = * Nina has stated that silver weapons could work on her. Her powers weakens during the dial. She loses her powers after dawn and retrieves them at sunset. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Nina Price does not actually refer to herself as "Vampire by Night". The name is attributed to her to draw a parallel between herself and her uncle, Jack Russell, who at times, has been referred to as Werewolf by Night. | Links = * Vampire by Night profile at the Marvel Universe }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Hypnosis Category:Hybrids Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Multilingual Category:Russoff Family Category:Vampire/Werewolf Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Blood Dependency Category:Silver Weakness